Saori Kushinada
Saori Kushinada (沙織クシナ, Flowing White Lily Comb) is a Shinigami woman living in the Human World in a rented flat along with her two friends Li Enshin and _____. However, due to ____'s constant training and Li's free-spirited personality, Sapri is often left with the bills to pay. Despite being younger than her two friends, she usually acts as a natural guardian to the two of them; often protecting them from harm caused by enemies or themeselves. Since she was young, Saori has been training in martial arts and often uses it to quickly defeat her opponents. This was recognized by many members of the The Masters when she won one of their yearly tournaments and became a disciple. Despite her friends not knowing much about her past, they view her as an irreplaceable ally and great companion. Appearance Saori has the appearance of a young woman of average height. She has fair white skin and has a beauty-mark that is located just under her left eye. Saori's two most defining features are her bright blue eyes and long straight-blond hair that reaches down to her waist. Her hair is quite unique as it spikes in certain location, most noticeably with her short bangs. While constantly considered very cute and attractive by many males that she meet including ____ her most pointed out physical trait is her slender yet developed body, especially her well-endowed chest, something that enrages most other females around her. Despite having an appearance of a typical teenager, Saori has a very defined and muscular body from practicing martial arts for so many years. When in combat, she is usually seen in a purple-spandex outift with a red jacket covering over it. This is Saori's ideal outfit for fighting as it allows her to completely move around without any restraints. Saori's more casual appearance is far different from her standard one. She is dressed in a black dress with a frilly white underdress that exposes much of her cleavage. When dressing casually, Saori allows her hair to fall down normally, removing the normal spiky bangs she is commony seen sporting. With her casual attire, she begins to wear a black choker around her neck, and has long brown thigh-high boots with black stockings. Because of her short skirt, if she fights in this outfit her panties are often exposed leading to Kazuma's inital attraction. Personality Cheerful and positive, Saori's natural good looks get the attention of many males around her. She's very kind, sweet, soft-spoken, polite and friendly towards others. Though good natured, she possesses a bit of naivety that draws her into problematic situations. While initially distrustful of those she meets, she eventually grows to care for those that spend an extended amount of time with her. Saori is constantly noted by males to be extremely beautiful, as all the males that she meets eventually become attracted towards her. It doesn't take much to anger this young lady, but when she manages to become upset, Saori seems to become a completely different person. When angered or embarassed, Saori becomes cold and reserved, she is highly aristocratic and arrogant, looking down upon all for their audacity to challenge her. She normally punishes those that anger her with a water attack that attempts to drown or wash them away, she will even attempt to permanently maim them, if needed. Saori has been noted to be an incredible drunkard, drinking more than either Li or ____ combined. Saori claims that drinking is her method for making people become friends at an increased speed and to break tension among peers. When she does become drunk, Saori becomes a highly flirtatious individual, making moves on both animate and inanimate objects as seen when she was snuggling up with a house-plant along side Akasha Kurono. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Energy: : Spiritual Awareness: Superhuman Endurance: Despite only being a human, Saori's endurance level is above that of even a Shinigami. She is able to take an attack from an Arrancar and keep on fighting, although she may be seriously wounded if she is exposed to prolonged sessions of attacks. Great Physical Prowess: Saori's constant training with her Shinigami friends has pushed her body to the peak of physical condition, well-beyond what any ordinary humaan would be capable of. She is capable of moving like an acrobat across the battlefield, something that she often makes use of. Saori also possesses seemingly inhuman flexibility and dexterity, able to contort herself to effortlessly maneuver through most terrains, even using it to avoid an opponent's attack by the narrowest of margins. Repeatedly, she is shown able to nimbly scale any obstacle and able to effortlessly shift her body position even in mid-air, never losing control during any of her movements. Enhanced Speed: Saori's most incredible trait in battleis her speed. This is the case as she is able to react to incoming threats at a moments notice, allowing her to be able to dodge an attack completely unscathed, or even disarm her opponents without their noticing, and move as fast as though she were disappearing from view to unfocused eyes. Enhanced Strength: Saori has shown herself to have incredible raw strength, able to easily a piece of the ground apart with a kick alone and then send it flying. In battle, Saori is regularly holding back a considerable amount of strength, as she wishes to avoid injuring her opponents as much as possible. Another testament to her strength is that with her legs alone, Saori is able to withstand incredible amounts of impact from an opponent's attack with no visible effort. She has constantly shown remarkable strength and power. The strength of her blows are able to split the water in the vicinity in two and her kicks are physically strong enough to nonchalantly plow through brick walls. Saori is able to launch shockwaves with her kicks that cause trees in the surrounding area to seemingly get crushed from the impact. Even though she doesn't have big build, Saori uses her Center of Gravity, turning force and timing of her hits to work in a synergy to make the attacks stronger. Keen Intellect: Martial Art Talent Saori's main form of martial arts revolve around the usage of T'ai Chi Ch'uan, specifically the Yang style. It is a Chinese martial art that features slow movements and elegant forms that evoke the feel of flowing water, matching Saori's innate Special Ability. Rather than supporting a separate set of offensive methods, this martial arts style employs defensive techniques that can be transformed into attacks and counters making an opponent believe they have the upper hand while Saori is actually waiting for the perfect time to throw them off balance and launch a counter. Instead of simply deflecting an attack, Saori's defensive maneuvers focus on control, achieved through turning an opponent's own strength against them, rather than directly harming the inidividual. While her fighting style is mostly fluid with aerial and kicking-based attacks, Saori has shown proficiency in takedowns, throws, body-locks, and counterstrike. Her style of combat also is more unorthodox, regularly able to adapt to any situation and use any item or part of the battlefield to her advantage. Saori skill is such that her strikes don't even need to make physical contact with an enemy because with her Water Manipulation ability, the water particles in the air will blow them away after a few seconds of time from the attack's initiation. : Kaitehane (羽を紡糸, Spiral Feather): After jumping high above the opponent, Saori will then keep up one of her legs, held up straight above her head and begins bringing the remaining pivoting leg straight down on top of the target. While she maintains this attacking stance, and after making contact with the enemy, Saori will begin to rotate her body at an incredible speed on its axis, imitating a drill to cause incredible damage. She can also use this technique in a horizontal fashion, although it doesn't bear as much piercing force. : Nagashane (羽を流し,'' Flowing Feather''): Saori's strongest technique. Once she is able to find the blind spot on an opponent during their offensive attacks, she will then focus all of her strength into her legs while maintaining her center of balance and delivers a kick at the opponent's weak spot. The force behind this kick is so powerful that it is capable of crushing the sternum of any unfortunate being that is struck with it. The closer the opponent is to Saori when she uses this technique, the greater the damage output. If the opponent would dodge the initial attack, she can send a shock wave through the water molecules in the air to create a large sonic boom to strike the opponent's blind spot as well. : Gyakuhane (逆羽, Reverse Feather): Zanpakuto Nanpōgōu '(南方豪雨, ''Southern Downpour): '''Shikai: : Shikai Special Ability: With every swing of the blade, Nanpōgōu takes the natural moisture that resides in the atmosphere and then molds it together into various dragon-like creatures. If Saori is ever in need of gathering more water, she can grab moisture from the environment, even pulling sweat from an opponent's body or manipulating the rain itself in order to assist her. The water dragons are able to take on parts of the environment in order to make themselves stronger, such as Saori coating a created dragon with stone in order to make a more devastating attack. :: Kawabata (川端, River's End): Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Character Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:World of the Living Resident Category:Original Character Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Elemental Manipulator Category:Disciples Category:Disciple